1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multifunctional syringe with safety slide sleeve, and more particularly to a syringe in which after injection, the injection needle is retracted and hidden in a safety slide sleeve so as to avoid impalement and infection of medical personnel or other people.
2. Description of the Prior Art
All the existing medically used I.V. fustula set, scalp vein set and general infusion injection needle include a single injection needle serially connected with an infusion tube for intravenous injection. A needle sheath is fitted around the injection needle. In injection, the needle sheath is removed from the injection needle. After the injection is completed, the needle sheath is again fitted around the injection needle for avoiding impalement. However, the needle sheath has a very small fitting hole. Therefore, it often takes place that when inserting the injection needle back into the needle sheath, medical personnel are incautiously impaled by the used injection needle. This may lead to infection of the medical personnel with AIDS virus, hepatitis, etc.
In addition, in the medical dropper equipments such as I.V. fustula set, scalp vein set, general infusion injection needle and intravenous infusion needle, a wing-type fixing plate structure is provided. However, such wing-type fixing plate cannot be replaceably applied to different kinds and sizes of needles so that the medical institute must prepare all the above needles for multiple uses. This leads to inconvenience in use.